


I Choose You

by Dawnrider



Series: King of Anything Series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music, Post-Wedding, Sexy Times, Story Continuation, Tipsy Inuyasha, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Continuation of King of Anything with inspiration from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles. (https://youtu.be/xjE5D9cHiOk)Sango and Miroku are getting married and their Maid of Honor/Best Man, Kagome, is by their side.  Her plus one is ready to sweep her off her feet... as soon as she'll let him.This installment is rated Explicit intentionally.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: King of Anything Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Theme for this entire series is "Consent is sexy!"
> 
> CW: Sappy, romantic lovin'. But the spicy kind.

“They are going to deliver it on time, Sango. Don’t worry, ok?” Kagome watched her best friend pace her hotel room with only momentary pauses to look at the clock on the wall. The dress was not due to be delivered from the boutique for another thirty minutes, but Sango was working herself into a panic. Kagome noted that her friend had been far more anxious in general lately and wondered at it. The woman who managed all the workings of the largest charter school in the district was struggling with managing her expectations.

"I should have picked it up yesterday instead."

"Then Miroku would have been tempted to look at it." Sango huffed but clearly agreed. "Do you want me to call them?" The anxious bride hesitated, then gave a tiny nod. Kagome rolled her eyes affectionately, pulling out her phone to look up the number for the dress boutique. There was a text from Inuyasha with a picture attached. She ignored it in lieu of being a good maid of honor, calling the shop instead. An older lady answered right away and confirmed that someone had left with the dress several minutes before with the correct address in hand. "It's all fine, Sango. They're on their way with it right now." She sighed and collapsed into the chair by the window. Kagome felt an edge of concern. "Why don't you have a glass of champagne? I brought that kind you like."

"Can't." Sango groaned, head falling back and one arm going over her eyes.

"One glass won't go to your head. You ate breakfast." Another groan met her words. "Sango… are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just stressed." Kagome looked at her a bit skeptically. Her best friend had always been a bit high-strung. Her type A personality was what made her so good at her job. There were a lot of moving parts and details to keep organized when you had to direct bussing schedules, substitute teachers and services for a school that served at least six hundred underprivileged children. Sango was generally pretty unflappable in spite of her detail oriented mentality, but the last month or so, Kagome had noted her friend's increased need for assurance and validation.

"Sango, are you having second thoughts?"

The slightly older woman glanced from under her arm. "What? About what?"

"Marrying Miroku," Kagome stated with a shrug.

"Oh! No. Of course not." She relaxed a little, but Kagome didn't miss the way she had tensed, obviously thinking about something else.

About to ask more, she was interrupted by a knock at the door heralding the arrival of Sango's dress. It was a relief for them both, but Kagome fully intended to watch her friend closely throughout the day. There was a short whirlwind of dressing, applying makeup and doing hair. Kagome helped Sango place her birdcage veil over one side of her face, the combs tucked into her hair lined with small pearls. They were very special to the bride, a gift her father had given her mother on their thirtieth wedding anniversary. The anniversary just before they died in a car accident.

Kagome paused to kiss her friend on the head. "They would be so proud," she whispered. Sango paused in the midst of touching up her lipstick. The moisture that filled her eyes made Kagome tsk as she dabbed at the corners with a tissue. "Don't cry, you'll mess up all that hard work," Kagome teased, forestalling her friend's tears. Sango sniffed once and smiled, nodding at their reflections in the mirror. "Now come on. The boys must be ready by now and pictures start in twenty minutes."

She helped Sango into her white sneakers and settled her overskirt over the crinoline. Lace appeared to melt from her shoulders, down her torso, under the thin pearl belt and over the full skirt. The delicate lace was a lovely contrast with her lightly tanned skin, framing her lithe arms and ending at her forearms. Kagome helped her into the green long sleeved shrug and then slipped her own shawl over her shoulders. Sango made one last trip to the bathroom before they were going to be on the move, needing Kagome to hold up her skirts as she did so. The women laughed as they tried not to step on each other or get Sango’s dress wet in the relatively small hotel bathroom.

Finally having a free moment, Kagome checked her phone again. Inuyasha's smirking face in a mirror topped a very handsome figure in a simple suit. The sharp lines on his trim frame made her sigh. "Will this do for your date?" his text read with a winking emoji at the end. She laughed, responding with a starry eyed face and a flame, then typed “Don’t upstage the bride!” He replied with laughter and she grinned at how easily they made each other smile. She let him know that she wouldn’t be free to look at her phone until she saw him at the wedding in a few hours. He sent her back a thumbs up and a wink.

The early afternoon was a blur of activity, going from one spot to the next within walking distance of the venue to get shots of the four of them with different backgrounds. Kagome was glad for the full length green dress and shawl that Sango had chosen for her to wear since it was chilly, even in the sun, but warm enough to not need winter coats for short periods. Kagome couldn’t help sighing in happiness as she watched her best friend and her fiance smile giddily at each other, flushes on their cheeks from their excitement and the chill in the air. She particularly loved a shot the photographer insisted on with the two of them cuddled in an arched doorway, secretive grins on their faces and eyes only for one another.

Kagome couldn't help but imagine herself with a certain hanyou in a similar position. Then the flash went off, startling her from the daydream.

Given that they had no family aside from Kohaku, Sango and Miroku had chosen to walk "down the aisle" together. Kagome and Kohaku entered first with an instrumental version of a popular love song playing softly overhead. Kagome smiled nervously at Inuyasha when she spotted him at the back, the hanyou dipping his head to acknowledge their eye contact. They split at the arch where the officiant stood, turning to await the bride and groom as a new song started. It was lighthearted and sweet, speaking of how they had decided on each other despite hardships, in the face of naysayers. They had chosen their life together. Kagome discreetly pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve, unable to keep a few tears at bay when Miroku escorted Sango in on his arm, both of them glowing.

Sango's vintage pearl white dress just barely swept the floor in the back, the toes of her white sneakers peeking out as she walked. Miroku's black Cons squeaked once on the wooden floor, making the pair laugh. When they reached the front, Kagome took Sango's bouquet so she could take both of Miroku's hands in hers. She tried not to crush the stems as they went through their vows, a mix of laughter and tears for everyone. "You can always count on me to be by your side, Sango my love," Miroku murmured for her ears alone, Kagome only able to hear because of how much closer she was than anyone else. That had tears dripping onto the fiddlehead ferns and purple ranunculi in her hands.

The officiant completed the ceremony, declared them married and encouraged them to share a kiss. It surprised no one there that Miroku swept his new wife into a dip and kissed her thoroughly. Sango was breathless but grinning afterward, a pretty pink to her cheeks as she distractedly straightened Miroku’s bowtie and vest. Kagome waited for them to return down the aisle, Kahoku offering her his arm as they strolled at a more leisurely pace after the newlyweds.

The new couple went to take more photos, just the two of them, while the guests enjoyed a quiet cocktail hour. The venue staff quickly reset the room with the buffet and tables while everyone else milled around and chatted in the smaller parlor space. “Fancy meeting you here,” a deep voice purred in Kagome’s ear. She laughed, turning and taking the offered ginger beer from Inuyasha’s hand.

He looked even more handsome in person. His long silver hair was pulled up in a cleaner version of the bun she had seen him sport many a time for teaching in the past month. His golden eyes sparkled in the light from the hanging Italian bulbs and fading sunlight through the warehouse windows. "Hi," she breathed, smoothing one of his lapels as she greeted him. "You found the place alright?" He nodded, lowering his forehead to hers for a moment.

Kagome loved how Inuyasha showed his affection in such subtle ways. He was not exactly shy, but he did treat it like a treasured secret. He had never kissed her in public, instead bumping foreheads like now or brushing noses after a hug. He often reached for her hand under tables or skimmed it with his claws just enough for her to know he was there. "Kagome, I…"

"Kagome! Come here a second! Oh, hi Inuyasha," Sango was slightly out of breath, obviously having been searching for Kagome in a hurry. Inuyasha captured her drink from her hand, waved her after her newly married friend, and indicated he would stay put. Sango pulled her across the venue until they could duck into the bride's room. There was a small couch next to the vanity where Sango plopped Kagome down. Miroku closed the door behind them before coming to stand beside Sango. Kagome blinked at her friends' behavior and the slightly anxious looks they were giving her.

"Guys?"

Sango's eyes closed for a moment as she set her jaw. "We wanted you to be the first to know."

Kagome froze as all her speculations from throughout the day seemed to be coming true. "Are you moving?! It's not out of the country, right?"

"What? No!" Miroku put this hands up in a placating gesture. "Why…"

"I'm pregnant." Silence filled the small room for a brief moment. Kagome's eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. She fought to find her professional face in order to quell her initial response, seeing how anxious her friend was. "We didn't… plan on it. But you know…"

"You're about two months, aren't you?" Sango started to ask how she knew, then realized her friend had the training to put all the pieces together. "Are you excited?" Kagome asked with a cautious grin. The warm secretive smile that she had seen them share during pictures earlier reappeared, and she knew that they were very happy. Kagome let out an elated sob and jumped up to gather them both close in a hug. "Oh my goodness! That's so exciting you two! A baby, a family," she gushed.

Sango took a breath. "Two."

"Huh?"

"Two babies. Twins," Miroku clarified. Kagome couldn't keep even the tiniest bit of professionalism at that, squealing her excitement for them and squeezing them tighter. Miroku chuckled while Sango sniffed. After settling down some, Kagome made them promise to show her ultrasound prints later. “Are you going to find out?" she asked. The pair shook their heads. _The green paint!_ Other little tidbits of strange goings on at their house started to click, not just Sango's strange behavior of late. They had been preparing for this at the same time as planning their wedding? _No wonder Sango was so stressed._ Even Inuyasha, who barely knew Miroku, had noticed that he seemed under pressure.

"I am so happy for you guys, really. I know it maybe wasn't expected, but I know you're going to be great!” Sango gave her a grateful hug, wiping a few stray tears away as they parted. "You're going to be a wonderful mom,” Kagome murmured for her ears alone, knowing that was one validation Sango needed, and would continue to need, to hear.

She left the pair in the bride's room to collect themselves before returning to the reception. She promised to tell no one. Kohaku was the only other one who knew and they wanted to keep it that way for a while. Kagome went in search of her date, who had apparently decided she was taking too long and finished off her ginger beer in addition to his own pilsner. The grin he gave her when she found him had her shaking her head with a smile. He wasn't drunk, but probably on his way to tipsy. "There you are,” he purred, sniffing her as she hugged him. “You alright?” he asked, suddenly concerned. “I smell tears…”

“I’m fine. They just had something to tell me,” she explained. She could tell he wanted to ask more, but her scent reflected that she was happy, so he left it alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha didn’t think of himself as much of a dancer. Never had been. In a situation like this - where there was dim lighting, softer music, and alcohol involved - it was easier to be convinced. Kagome took hold of his hand, pulling him to the side of the small dance floor as other couples paired off. Sango and Miroku were somewhere in the middle, wrapped in one another’s arms and looking like nothing could disturb their blissful moment. Inuyasha felt a smirk pull at his mouth, returning his attention to Kagome. The emerald tone of her dress was a lovely frame for her pale skin and dark hair. Its modest cut was flattering without being shapeless.

When he pulled her close, he was a little startled to feel bare skin beneath his fingers. With a bit more - not so subtle - touching, he could determine there was a strip of lace on either side of an open back, hidden at the moment by her shawl. Inuyasha couldn’t help the growl that entered his voice when he bent to whisper in her ear. “I _really_ like this dress on you.” He felt the way her breath caught, her arms tightening around his shoulders. “I like it even better that I’m the only one who knows this is back here right now.” His long fingers slid down the smooth skin of her back, falling to the dip in her spine safely above her backside.

While their relationship had advanced some in the physical sense, comfortable cuddling often progressing to kissing, they had never gone further than suggestive whispers and some moderate petting. Kagome got the feeling that Inuyasha was holding back for her sake, which she still appreciated, but wasn’t sure how to let him know that he didn't need to anymore. She trusted him. More than that, she wanted him.

The music lasted another couple of hours, people grazing the buffet until it was empty. Sango and Miroku had decided against a traditional cake, opting for treats and small desserts instead. Kagome appreciated the thought as she didn’t particularly like cake. Inuyasha had teased that he would have smooshed some of it on her nose if he had the opportunity. Then lick it off. _This man has no idea how suggestive he can be_ , she growled internally.

When the new couple left under a shower of bubbles blown by the guests, Kagome stood aside with Inuyasha’s arm around her waist, happy tears in her eyes. Sango stopped to plop a kiss on her cheek before scuttling out the door with Miroku’s hand at the small of her back.

* * *

The keycard was difficult to slip into the slot correctly when she was giggling and getting her neck snuffled and licked by a tipsy hanyou. Kagome gently pushed him off for a moment so she could actually let them into their room. She dropped her flats from her fingers, having carried them since they entered the elevator, laughing when Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms. He wasted no time in taking her to the bed to drop on the plush coverlet and pillows. “Inuyasha!” she gasped.

There was a tiny hesitation on his part. “Kagome?” he murmured, his furry ears rotated toward her to catch her every sound. She reached out a hand to him to invite him closer, smiling when his knees hit the edge of the bed. “We can just…”

“See what happens.” His adam’s apple jumped as he swallowed. “Come here,” Kagome said with a laugh. He inched closer as he pulled his suit coat from his shoulders, the soft thump of the material hitting the floor seeming loud in the quiet room. She took hold of his tie, the one he had loosened over an hour ago, and slid the knot down enough that she could slip it over his head as he fell to his hands and knees over her. His ears drew her attention, a fingertip tracing along the back of one. He hadn’t allowed her to touch them very much in the past, but he seemed to be just the right amount of intoxicated that he readily allowed her caress.

“Kagome,” he breathed, a groan following. “Hot damn, woman, do you know what that does to me?” She froze for a moment, unsure if she should continue. “I want you to, if you want to,” he murmured, allowing his burning amber eyes to meet hers in the dim light of the hotel room. Her hesitation had stemmed from worrying he was too drunk to be making good decisions, but seeing how clear his eyes were…

Tentatively, she repeated the touch on the same ear and elicited a similar response. Inuyasha’s arms buckled and he fell to his forearms. His nose was level with her navel and Kagome felt his hot breath through the fabric of her dress. His face pressed against her stomach with the continued attention to his ear, Kagome biting her lip at the feeling of his weight gently keeping her in place.

“Can I…” Inuyasha swallowed. His eyes lifted to hers up the line of her torso and Kagome couldn’t help the way her stomach flipped in answer. Finally, she nodded.

Inuyasha took his time sitting her up, then sliding the shoulders of her dress down her arms. He let his lips trace every inch of new skin revealed to him, the slight scratchiness of the lace against his cheek. Kagome remained perfectly still as he repeated it on the other side, the bustier hugging her ribs the only thing left between his long fingers and her skin. Kagome gave him a small nod for permission to slide her dress over her hips and off of her.

Inuyasha found himself a little lost in the smoothness of her legs as he pushed her dress down them. Her thighs were soft yet firm, her calves muscular. He could tell she did some kind of exercise as well as walked in heels on a regular basis. The booze in his system was making it a bit hard to focus and he struggled to remember that he wasn’t studying her anatomy simply for the knowledge. He was finally touching Kagome.

He pulled himself from the distraction of her long legs in order to focus on getting his shirt off without popping all the buttons. Kagome smiled at him as he struggled, sitting up to help him. Her smaller hands pushed his away so she could get to the tiny discs and slip them through their holes. He found her mouth and gave her a grateful and hungry kiss. Long fingers traced her spine until he could find the clasps of her bustier, a satisfied sigh leaving her when it loosened. Inuyasha waited for her to move against him before he let his hands explore any further. Kagome’s deft fingers worked the button and zipper of his trousers loose and he groaned as she carefully touched him through his boxer briefs.

“I’m not rushing you, am I?” she asked, a slightly teasing lilt to her voice. He chuckled, swiping her off of her knees and onto her back once more. She let out the most delicious gasp as he did, making his blood heat at the power he had over her. _That she lets me have over her_ , he thought with a soft smile, dipping down to kiss her. He let his lips and tongue find the curve of her jaw, the dip under her ear, the long tendon of her neck.

Kagome fought the urge to squirm under his attention, trying not to let on how much he was affecting her. She realized that his nose could tell when he growled, nipping her shoulder playfully and tracing his hands down her thighs to hitch them around his hips. She couldn’t help the squeak that escaped her then, a sigh following as he made a point of pressing into the cradle of her thighs to let her know how eager he was.

“Are you sure?” he murmured to her while carefully removing the soft fabric covering her backside. She lifted her hips in answer, her hands tracing over his shoulders, nails scraping his skin as he moved down. Inuyasha pulled them the rest of the way over those long legs he’d been admiring earlier, taking a moment to trace the underside of her knee with his claws just enough to tickle. Kagome’s soft laughter made him grin. Her encouraging nod had a soft shuddering sigh leaving him as he leaned over the bed to slip protection from his jacket pocket.

Inuyasha couldn’t help letting out a yelp of surprise at the unexpected feeling of Kagome’s hand palming one of his ass cheeks. “Sorry!” she said with a faint laugh. “It was right there!” Inuyasha growled in response, pouncing her and kissing her laughing mouth, pressing the foil packet into her hand as he did so. Kagome took a breath, nipping his lower lip and pulling away. Her hands peeled the last bit of clothing from him, his erection making its presence known with a vengeance. Kagome took her time getting acquainted with him, her fingers delicate when he wanted pressure, fluttering over him when he wanted her to squeeze. Teasing. Inuyasha groaned when she moved to put the condom on him, finally getting some of the contact he was craving.

"More," he croaked, relishing the feeling of her small warm hand wrapping around him. Her thumb stroked the head then traced down the large vein dividing the underside. Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily at the caress. No one had ever done that to him and he didn't realize how sensitive that spot was. "Again," he pleaded in a whisper. Kagome smiled, the pad of her thumb circling the tip before repeating the requested action. Even knowing it was coming, he couldn't help closing his eyes and biting his lip to hold in a whimper.

"Inuyasha, I could just…" Golden eyes blinked open to find her motioning as if to peel the condom back off, biting her bottom lip in anxiousness. It took a moment for his heat addled brain to connect the dots.

"Not… not today," he replied, thumb caressing her lower lip. For a heartbeat, he thought about it. The feeling of her mouth on him… but right now he wanted to feel those gorgeous legs around his hips. Leaning down over her, Inuyasha took his time kissing her. Her lean arms came up around his shoulders as she sighed through her nose. Her fingers laced through his thick hair at his nape, pulling him into her mouth and keeping him there as her tongue traced his fangs. He growled at the feeling of her teeth on his bottom lip. His latex covered length slid along her slick center, the heat reaching him even through the material. "Kagome," he breathed. She nodded against his cheek while her thighs parted to welcome him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was the residual effect of the alcohol in his system, but slipping into her felt _… more_ . More intense, more meaningful, more… _everything_ than he’d ever felt before. He shook his head a little in an attempt to clear it, anticipating some fuzziness and not feeling any. _So, not the alcohol_ , he amended. Only to have his thoughts scatter when Kagome rolled her hips up to meet his downward thrust. He felt heat up his spine, the muscles in his ass clenching as he repeated the movement with Kagome responding again.

“Oh gods,” he groaned.

Kagome struggled to hold in soft whimpers as she watched him fall victim to the delicious friction between them. His face was amazing to watch. The change between breathless pleasure and slitted amber eyes fiercely demanding her attention when he gripped her hips and moved within her. She noticed he moaned almost as often as he growled under his breath, an involuntary shiver skipping up her spine. Long fingered hands ran up the undersides of her legs again, this time widening the gap between her knees and allowing him deeper. She couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp followed by a whine at the change. She pulled a little desperately at his triceps to brace herself for the impact of his body pulsing against hers. He smirked, kissing her to swallow her next whimper of pleasure.

It was Kagome’s turn to yelp when Inuyasha used his considerable strength to pull her up and onto his lap, still seated within her, bucking up into her when she settled down. His arms went around her, hugging her to him as he sought out her lips. She was drawn into his kiss, all hot open mouths and slips of tongue. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, leaving the other free to bury her fingers in his hair, trace his jawline and down his neck. They had kissed like this before but, with the addition of his body moving against her, within her, Kagome was a little overwhelmed by the strength of the feeling welling up inside her. “Inu…” she gasped when he pulled her hips down onto him with a little more insistence.

“Hmm?”

“H-Harder,” she whispered.

“You got it,” he grinned. When he changed positions this time, Kagome did squeal despite herself. In one smooth movement, he tipped her onto her back and thrust his length into her with nearly bruising force. He leaned down and licked a trail up her neck, then down again to her breast. The wet heat of his mouth on her hardened nipple ripped another sharp breath from her lungs. Her hands went to his head, back arching and fingers sliding into his silver hair to keep him in place. She felt him chuckle a little. “Kagome,” he hissed when a particularly strong spasm went through her. “Are you close?” She nodded, too focused on the buzzing warmth building in her belly. “Good.” 

He increased his pace without increasing force, fingertips digging into her backside just enough for her to feel the tips of his blunted claws. Kagome hadn’t entirely understood that he was holding back before, but she could feel how much he was still in control while finally letting go. She struggled to keep up with him, rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts, fingernails digging into his back and shoulders as she clung to him. “Oh gods, Inuyasha,” she moaned, so close that she could taste it and yet wanting to hold onto this moment.

“Cum for me, Kagome.” His whispered command in her ear threw her off the edge. Kagome’s head fell back as waves of heat and light took over her body. She clung to him while almost trying to move away from the intensity of it. Her body twisted and she pushed a fist into her mouth, part of her mind still aware that they were in a hotel with walls of questionable thickness. She sobbed out a muffled approximation of his name as he continued to ride through her orgasm until it brought on his. His back bowed, curling him into her as he muffled a snarl against her shoulder. A tremor wracked his frame as if his body might snap from the tension. A final twitch and then they both melted into the bed, Inuyasha’s heavy form pressing her into the mattress. Kagome sighed, a slight hiccup to her breath as she tried to catch it. “You alright?” he murmured into her collarbone where his face was still pressed.

She reached up to pull the ties from his hair, letting the silver mass fall loose against their shoulders. “Yea. That was…” But there weren’t words. It was more than she expected it to be, while less at the same time. Kagome had expected to feel more nervous, but was surprised by how little hesitation she’d felt when it had come to it. She had anticipated the awkwardness afterward, but found nothing but warm lethargy. She had never had to hold back a scream before. She’d never cum on command before. Neither one of the men she’d been with before had ever seemed to care much about whether or not she did, unless it was to judge her reaction. “Perfect.”

“Well shit! It can’t be perfect, ‘cause then we won’t need to do it again.” Laughter bubbled up in her chest before she could stop it. A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, amber gaze full of mirth. Kagome lightly slapped his shoulder and he finally laughed. A laugh that quickly became a gasp on both parts when they slipped apart. Inuyasha bit his lip and took a breath. “Might want to see if it was a fluke,” he purred, leaning down to lightly kiss her, “but not this minute.” Inuyasha rolled off the side of the bed and landed on his feet with an athleticism that still surprised her. He strode to the bathroom, a hiss of breath, a plop in the wastebasket, and the shower coming on. Kagome got out of bed a little slower, needing the time to get her balance and make sure her legs would support her.

“Oh!” The collision with his broad chest as he swept her into his arms startled the sound from her lips. He carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the toilet, and stepped out for a moment. Kagome was a bit stunned he knew that it was important for her health to do that. Once finished, she called his name as she got into the shower. He wasn’t far behind her, slipping in and closing the shower curtain. “Thank you,” she breathed, the warmth of him against her as he turned her into the hot spray. He only hummed a response, frequently nosing her temple as he held her.

“Kagome?” She looked up at the slightly anxious tone in his voice. “I… Tonight was great. I’m really glad you invited me to the wedding and this… This is perfect.” Glad that he wasn’t winding up to breaking things off with her, Kagome relaxed into his chest some, but noted he still seemed to have something to say. “We haven’t really been doing the ‘titles’ thing. I,” he hesitated, “want you to be my girlfriend. The title, everything.”

She took a soft breath to settle her racing heart. “You want to go steady with me, Inuyasha?” she teased him lightly, a wide grin on her lips as she tilted her chin to tempt him.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, smiling himself. His cheeks were pink and he was having trouble looking her in the eye. Kagome took his cheeks in her hands and rubbed her nose against his.

“Nothing would make me happier,” she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. His grin grew until it lit up his whole face. The inuhanyou scooped her up against him and kissed her breathless, her thighs wrapping around his hips. Their bodies, slick from the water and soap, created just enough friction to flare heat in their bellies. “Might want to get out of the shower or I’m going to… mmm… be more than just your girlfriend.”

Hard already, the thought only made him harder. He let her center rub against him without entering her, both of them gasping. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he murmured, nipping her neck and gripping her thighs. Inuyasha felt her whole body shudder. As tempting as it was, he knew it wasn’t the right time for that. They needed to take it slow and figure out _them_ before moving into truly long-term territory. He hauled her up higher so he could balance, flicking off the water and stepping carefully out of the tub. Kagome squeaked at the change in temperature. She reached over his shoulder, snagging a towel and wrapping it around both of them. “I like carrying you,” he murmured, eye on the path to the bed.

Kagome giggled. “I like that you can carry me and I can do this.” She carefully rubbed one ear between her fingers as she shifted her hips in his hold so she could roll her heat against his. Inuyasha stumbled, the pair of them flopping on the bed in a heap. Gales of laughter filled the room as he groaned and nipped her thigh in retaliation.

“I told you that messes me up,” he growled playfully, amber eyes aglow in the moonlight through the window. Kagome’s laughter died down and she smiled as he continued to kiss and nip her inner thighs. “How about I mess you up?” The look in his eyes turned devilish and it was the first time Kagome could remember thinking about his youkai heritage. A thrill tripped down her nerves at the promise in his gaze. Despite that, he waited. Waited for her to give him permission.

“I don’t mind,” she breathed. He hardly hesitated after that. Kagome found herself almost giving herself marks on her arm from trying to muffle her cries, the feel of his fingers and mouth taking her breath away before wringing a whimper from her. “In-Inuyasha,” she whined. He must have gotten the meaning from her tone, pausing to glove up and sliding into her in one motion. She bit into him to smother the sound that tried to escape her then.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a screamer, Kagome,” he chuckled darkly. “Or a biter. I like it.” His pleased growl was paired with a particularly hard thrust which sent her flying. He rode it out, sensitive enough from everything else that it didn’t take long for him to follow her. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he caught his breath. He winced as he thought about some of the things he’d said. Kagome had seemed to like it at the time, but maybe out of the moment…

“I didn’t know you were into talking dirty,” she whispered. “I liked it.”

Inuyasha chuckled, anxiety draining out of him. He pulled the sheets out from under them and over top so she wouldn’t get cold with their wet hair. _I want to choose this one. I choose her_ , he thought as they both started drifting off. Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.


End file.
